


The many colours of Ren

by Malkith_the_sith (SDNX11)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angry Kylo Ren, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo doesnt care, Ben Solo is rude af, Ben solo is mean, Boss/Employee Relationship, Creepy Kylo Ren, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo is a stalker, Like watch you sleep creepy, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Stalker Kylo, Triplets, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDNX11/pseuds/Malkith_the_sith
Summary: Usually the life of a temporary personal assistant is nothing but paperwork and meetings. Yours is exactly that, except so much more dramatic.Maybe throwing yourself into the colourful life that was Kylo Ren wasn't such a good idea.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

> _Dear miss (Y/N),_
> 
> _I am pleased to inform you personally that you have been accepted for the internship at my company, First Order incorporated._
> 
> _I truly look forward to meeting you in person and working along side you._
> 
> _Sincerely,_  
>  _Kylo Ren_.

  
*******

Wide (E/C) orbs stared at your laptop screen in shock.

The popsicle you had recently unwrapped sticking halfway out of your pouted lips dripped it's sticky liquid on your pants.

Excitement bubbled in your stomach as you pushed back your fold up chair from the force of standing and slammed your hands on either side of the portable computer.

Your careless actions unfortunately caused the melting frozen treat to snap and fall right onto the keyboard.

"Oh! No, no!" Instead of picking up the popsicle like a normal person your excitement turned into panic as you slapped at the laptop, knocking it off the table and straight onto the hard floor of your studio apartment.

Since it was a hand me down laptop if instantly broke once it made contact with the floor. You cried in terror once the screen skidded a few inches away from the main body.

"Oh my God (Y/N) You are ridiculous!" Your roommate Lauren peered from her spot on the baby blue lounger and snickered at your little scene.

You've known her for about a year now but, that didn't matter at the moment since you were currently grieving the death of your laptop.

"Oh shut up!" You huffed sadly and began to pick up the pieces, carefully placing them back onto the table it fell from.

Though the sadness didn't last long as you began to grin happily at her.

"Well I did get the internship, so I'll be able to buy a new one!" You stated in a matter of fact tone.

Lauren put her phone down and turned her full attention to you with a sly grin on her face "Well look at you hotshot, you're certainly rising up the social ladder!" She purred teasingly which made you roll your eyes dramatically.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." You shrugged half heartedly and joined her on the sultry looking future while taking comfort in her embrace.

"Well if that's the case then~" she let the last word linger in a sing song voice as she gave you a suggestive side glance "Let's go celebrate!"

You chuckled at her with a shake of your head "no thanks, I start tomorrow Lauren."

The brunette snorted and stood up "fine." Was all she said as she trotted away to her room.

*******  
_**The next day.**_

"Did you pack extra lipstick?"

"You stuffed it in my bag."

"What about your cell phone?"

"Yes I have it."

"Wallet?"

"Jesus Lauren you're not my mother! I can handle myself just fine!" You laughed sheepishly at her stern scowl, she sure did worry a lot.

"I'm just worried is all (Y/N)." She stated solemnly as pain flashed in her eyes from a memory long since forgotten, or you assumed so.

"I'll be safe L, I'm a big girl remember?" You bent your knees to reach her height and smiled reassuringly at her while rubbing her side arms.

"Sure do dress like a little kid though." She murmured disappointedly while skimming over your outfit. Faking an appalled gasp you placed a hand over your beige blazer "What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren tapped the side of her nose and spun on her heel.

She motioned you to follow her, that of which you reluctantly obliged to "follow me little one, you've got to learn from the master." Sighing heavily you let her strip you and replace your suit with a tight black dress, complimented with her designer coat and pin up heels.

"That's better." She nodded in satisfaction at your new appearance and checked the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh my gosh (Y/N) You have go to go! Now shoo!!"

You grumbled at her and left the apartment in a hurry, taking the sketchy elevator down instead of the stairs for once.

****

It was a 2 hour drive from your apartment complex to the main branch of First Order Inc. A sleek black building shrouded in mystery; not really but you begged to differ. It intimidated you greatly once you exited the company cab that was sent to escort you, it's height and sheen leaving a bold impression with you.

A sudden burst of nerves bundled up in your gut as you spotted many business professionals enter and exit the buildings main doors. Luckily for you Lauren was right about choosing all black, not one person wore colour, not even a hint of it. Mentally slapping yourself you mustered up the courage and held your head high with purpose as you strode up the concrete steps and into the buildings lobby.

You did not notice of course the man watching you from the top floor. Least to say it wasn't a tall building but more or less huge in width.

****

Upon reaching the 10th and very top floor you were greeted with female receptionists in all white clothing, their nearly identical facial features giving you an unsettling feeling. They took your coat and told you that someone named Phasma was going to escort you to Kylo's office so staying put at the desk was recommended.

"Miss (Y/N)?" A tall blonde woman dressed in a chrome metallic buisness suit approached you from the side, her blue eyes soft yet stern at the same time.

"Oh um yes and you must be ms. Phasma." You held out your hand politely as she reciprocated the action and gave you a timid hand shake. "Pleasure to meet you." She smiled stiffly while turning on her also chrome coloured heels "Pleasure is all mine." You replied in a hushed tone as she directed you to follow her.

"Mr. Ren is in a meeting right now so I'll just tell you the basics of your job." You nodded softly and focused on every word she said, not sparing any meticulous details she spat out. It was a lot to take in and process but you were an excellent listener and otherwise very well with memorizing speech.

As she explained your job and responsibilities she showed you around the offices, making sure to introduce you to those necessary to know. Finally you both came to a halt in front of big black stained wooden doors with large white handles being the only contrast to them.

"Mr. Ren should be on his way from the conference room so just have a seat and wait here for him." She opened the door and gestured you to enter.

It was clean, crisp and void of any vivid colours. 'Professional at its finest' you thought genuinely impressed.

You didn't have time to take in the entire office as the door opening and closing behind you caught your attention.

Long soft ebony locks bounced graciously as your boss made his way to his desk, his brown eyes focussed on you the entire time. It made you feel small yet oddly flustered at the same time, it was only natural to feel this way he was _the_ Kylo Ren after all; hottest man in the world and most desired.

Again you mentally slapped yourself and bowed your head at him "Kylo Ren, it's finally nice to meet you after so long." You smiled thinly as he rounded the corner of his desk and stood still while watching your every move.

"Yes." He stared slowly with a slight nod of his head. His somber tone was thick on his deep voice which reverberated deeply in his chest, like the sweetest honey on chocolate "I wasn't expecting someone like you actually." He stated plainly while allowing his eyes to travel up every inch of your body. His plush pink lips parted as he drank in your appearance and locked eyes with you.

For a moment you hesitated to speak as he remained in a non intentional staring contest with you. Once he realized that his gaze was lingering longer than it should have he looked away and cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint sir." You smiled awkwardly as he sat down in his chair and shook his head, his hair moving smoothly in the process. "That's not what I meant." You raised a brow and decided not to push it, you've heard of his temper and clearly you did not want to be fired like his last intern so early.

You cleared your throat and sat down on the visitors chair across from his desk stiffly.  "I wanted to thank you for answering my resume personally, it's a great honor to be working for you Mr. Ten. I-I mean Ren." You stuttered, embarrassed at the slip up of words.

Kylo seemed to find this amusing as he let a timid smile loose on his plush lips. "Please call me Kylo." His thick voice coaxed your stomach with butterflies and nearly made you bite your lip, but you restrained yourself.

"Okay, Kylo."

An awkward silence settled between you as he once again started eyeing your seated figure, you too let your eyes skim over his facial features. His pale skin contrasted perfectly with the long tousled hair that framed his jaw, bringing his moles out that decorated his face.

Once your eyes met you looked away and suddenly found his digital wall clock the most interesting thing in the room.

"Let's begin." He said loudly which made you turn your attention back to him.

This was not how you expected your first day of work to start.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you apply for this job?" Kylo leaned forward from his posh chair and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. The intensity of his gaze made you falter for a second but you quickly composed yourself and sucked in a silent deep breath.

Thinking of a more subtle approach, you decided to stand from your seat to walk around his desk to the large windows that portrayed some of the city. It was hard to make an example considering how small the building actually was next to all the skyscrapers littered around it.

"You see all these buildings right Mr. Ren?" Without turning to look at him directly, you watched him through the reflection of the tinted windows; thankful to have his full attention as he turned around in his chair to follow your lead.

"Obviously." He scoffed

You simply rolled your eyes and propped your arms behind your back, letting them fall on the small bump of your bum knowing full well Kylo was staring. "Well I was just thinking that maybe my intelligence would've been much better suited for them." Daring a glance back you shivered at the sight of Kylo licking his plush lips. "But I've always liked to be challenged, and who better to challenge me than you." You heard him hum in satisfaction to your answer, an answer you've been planning ever since you sent the resume about a month ago.

"I find your resolve, admirable." He complimented you with a bemused expression, as though seeing you as his equal for a moment. "Don't get too ahead of yourself Ms. (L/N), you've just started." He reminded you with a glare and cold tone.

Feeling once again small you nodded and returned to your seat across from him. "What do you need me to do." It was a rhetorical question since Phasma already filled you in and handed you an I.D card, but you didn't like missing any details no matter how small.

Kylo straightened himself and pulled open one of the many drawers on his desk, quietly he presented you with a small iPad mini and an iPhone. Presumably for work use only, you made a mental note of that.

"Everything you need to know is on these devices, other than that our-" He pursed his lips and smiled forcefully as he continued his one sideded conversation "interactions, well let's say they are very limited."

You nodded in understanding, right to the point and no beating around the bush. "Alright Kylo, thank you again for the opportunity to work along side you." Kylo nodded sternly and dismissed you to meet up with Phasma for another crash course on his more 'personal' needs that included only food and keeping Armitage Hux away from him if possible.

"Who is this Hux guy?" You asked curiously as Phasma smiled genuinely and peeked at you from her own work iPad "he's my fiance and life long friend of Kylo." Your eyes widened in surprise as you remembered the one article you read on the news website.

"The one who publicly humiliated him?" Phasma chuckled at the memory and nodded "That's him." You raised a brow and turned to your iPad before giving her an odd look. "I know he may be a huge prick but I love him. People are surprising." She said with an amused tone.

The rest of the day went uneventful since after your meeting with Kylo, he was ushered off to the airport to fly out to Senator Leah's private plot of land. A small party that she would not let him miss. You thought it was adorable how Leah demanded her son's presence since she arranged a basic kidnapping with two strange men.

Phasma didn't even seemed phased as it happened, it was out of her control she said with a smirk. "Come on buddy it's time to go." One of the two men said and he awkwardly danced to Kylo  "Oh please no Poe Dameron stop right now." The brunette man cackled and continued shaking his imaginary tatas to a very unamused Kylo. "Alright! Fine let's go just stop causing a scene!" Kylo huffed angrily but went anyways.

Scratch that, it was a very eventful first day of your internship with First Order Inc.

****

"That is hilarious!" Lauren doubled over in laughter as you told her about the 'Poe Dameron' incident and how it led to your bosses capture. "He didn't stop shimmying his chest until Kylo gave in, I would've laughed like Phasma did but I don't know them at all."

Silence befell you as Lauren stared at your heated cheeks with bewilderment "Shut up." You knit your eyebrows together in a confused expression "but I didn't say anything?" Lauren made a face as if you were lying "how did your um, 'meeting' with Kylo Ren go?"

All the colour drained from your face at what she was suggesting. "Oh. No it wasn't anything like that!" You covered your face, feeling the heat rise to your ears. "He's my boss L!" Lauren just laughed at your innocent reaction and shook her head.

"You are such a virgin."

"That doesn't mean you have to shame me for it!" You feigned a hurt expression before throwing a throw pillow at her. The entire experience was exciting and New, Kylo Ren was said to be a dangerous man after all.

Once you both settled down you complied to her questions with glee. "He had this aura, it was compelling and I don't know why but it felt as though he could choke me without even lifting a finger." Lauren nodded while chewing her inside lip "is he gay?" You nearly choked as you inhaled air "What?" The blonde rolled her eyes and learned forward with her elbows pressed right onto her knees. "Is he gay (y/n)." You shook your head and chuckled "I wouldn't know I just met him."

****

The rest of the week at work was quiet and going very smoothly. You soon learned that  Phasma -Kylo Ren's personal secretary- was going to be transferring to her husband's branch on the other side of the state. Hence why First Order Inc was looking for interns, to fill in and most likely become permanent secretary. 

You were currently learning the basics of how to handle Kylo if he ever had an attack, which want likely because of the meds he was on. She didn't tell you much besides the fact that his attitude was due to mental health issues, you didn't find pity for him seeing as he was doing well for himself.

It was a Friday afternoon and almost quitting time when Armitage Hux came to retrieve Phasma. He was a very unique character who stood out of the black and white sleek fashion that was First Order Inc, with his fiery red hair and all.

"Kylo is not that bad of person but his situation doesn't excuse his moody nature." He stated with a grim look, it was a little unsettling but you desperately needed the job so you decided not to pay much attention. "He likes his private life and business separate, just like his food. They must not touch." Phasma chimed in while giving her fiance a cold stare.

Just as the last hour was about to end Kylo Ren walked in with tousled hair and his undershirt collar folded up, his tie was also loose as it hung from his neck. "Hux, what are you doing in my building." It was more of a statement than a question, his cold monotone voice made that clear. "Well it is half of my company Kylo, not to mention my fiance works here." The redhead smiled coldly at the steaming brunette.

When a moment of silence passed Kylo just stormed into the hall that led to his office. "Stop pestering him Hux." Phasma spat and turned to see your bewildered expression, you felt very awkward at what just happened "I'll be taking my leave early so just hold out until 9." Your eyes bugged out and sweat poured down your backside "9?" You asked nervously with a dry voice. The platinum blonde nodded sympathetically "I know you were looking forward to getting off early but if Kylo is here this late then." She trailed off with a distant look.

"Oh no, it's fine I just didn't expect him to be back so soon." Even if it had been a week since you last seen him "I didn't either." She said softly, without warning or a goodbye she linked arms with Hux and they left.

Now you were basically alone with Kylo, and the nightly staff -security, janitorial team etc. Etc.- it was eerily quiet once the elevator doors closed and the power couple was gone.

You stood there stiffly until the buzz from your business phone in your pocket brought you to.

_My office. 7:01 P.M_

_Now. 7:01 P.M_

With no haste your heels clicked against the solid white marble floors, it was God awful to wear them but First Order had a dress code. The tall black doors alone were intimidating but the man on the other side was at a whole new level, how you faced him with such confidence before was a mystery.

Just as your hands were poised to latch onto the thick cylinder door handle, the door opened to relieve Kylo Ren. "Took you long enough. Come in. Sit." He released the door and swiftly turned on the ball of his feet, the length of his legs allowing him ease to make wide strides to his desk.  "I need coffee." He ordered before you even had the chance to sit.

For the next 2 hours he made order after order, not once did he look up from his paperwork to examine you; well that's what you thought anyways. It was incredible to watch him work with such concentration and commitment, you admired this business side of him greatly.  

"Thank you for your service (Y/N)." You blushed momentarily but smiled and bowed your head "you're welcome sir. It's my job to please is it not?" You meant it innocently and professionally but Kylo did not hear it that way. "Oh really?" He questioned with a raised brow once he finished packing his laptop and important client files away in his briefcase. "What?" You turned to him with a confused look but he only smiled and motioned for you to open the door. "O-oh, sorry" you mumbled.

The walk to the elevators were awkward on your end Kylo's thoughts though, you didn't know. He pressed the button and stood by your side waiting patiently for the contraption to arrive. "Do you need a ride home?" His thick velvety voice broke the silence once the doors opened, he allowed you to enter first "I actually brought my friends car, thank you for the offer." He nodded in understanding while pulling a phone out from his inside breast pocket. He quickly put it away and pressed the lobby button "I see." You swore you felt him gaze down your shirt the entire ride down, it wasn't unwanted attention but the opposite infact.

He was first to exit the elevator and the building but only to hold the front doors open to you "Thank you." You murmured, he replied with a quiet "you're welcome." There was a giddy feeling in your gut when you locked eyes but it quickly flopped when you looked passed him to see your friends car being towed away. "No!!" You shouted and ran helplessly only to stop after a short distance, it was futile as the truck drove off in a rush. Unbeknownst to you Kylo was smirking like the devil as he approached you "I'm sorry." He said in a hushed tone "for What?" You barked angrily, but then apologized furiously after you remembered where you were.

"Come on I'll drive you home." He pulled out the keys of his jaguar and made his way to the expensive car "O-okay." You stuttered unsurely but sped walk to catch up with his wide strides.

You marveled at the matte black car in all its glory. You'd never afford this car in your lifetime, you thought bitterly "get in." He ordered while waiting at the passenger door for you, he even shut it after slipped in graciously. He immediately joined you in the car and put his keys in the slot, turning on the ignition as he turned them.

He flipped through a few channels until he stopped at an alternative rock station. The song "Do I wanna know" playing in the background as he drove seriously through the bright city, it felt right for some reason to be seated next to him.

"Tell me (Y/N), do you do anything over the weekends?" He looked over from the road to you as he stopped at a red light "not usually no." Kylo hummed in approval "tomorrow night at 7, be ready." You didn't have time to reply as he floored the gas pedal once the lights turned green.

He reached your shabby looking studio apartment in no time thanks to his speedy driving skills and turned off the engine as you both sat in silence. "Thank you for the ride home Kylo, i really appreciate it." He just stared at your face, his chocolate brown eyes skimming over all of your visible features with some unknown emotion hidden beneath them. "Tomorrow at 7 (Y/N) don't forget." It was all he said once you got out of the car and he ignited the car, not wasting anytime to speed off.

You watched his car lights fade and then felt a bit shaken up. When did you tell him your address? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These "***" are time skips just in case you are wondering. 
> 
> Also I would like feedback on the story if you find mistakes and what not because I'm too lazy to go back and read my entire story all over again. 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry if Kylo is a bit out of character it's just that i see him always so serious, I don't think my Kylo is that bad though. 
> 
> Yes Matt my baby is in this story and maybe there will be triplets or just twins.

_**"Tomorrow night at 7 (Y/N) Don't forget."** _

His words still echoed in your head, hours after he had dropped you off at the curb of your street. It was currently 3 A.M and the sun was no where near ready to rise, and you were not ready to sleep.

You couldn't bring yourself to tell Lauren about it since Kylo probably thought of it as business. You couldn't count it as an official date either since he was your boss and had no clue about as to who he was, not to mention you just met the guy.

_Hey. 3:15 A.M_

A vibration startled you as sleep finally decided to come around, much to your annoyance. The number was unknown but who could be up at this hour?

_Who is this? 3:16 A.M_

A few minutes passed with no reply.

You brushed it off as a case of mistaken number and snuggled into your bed. Gradually letting your heavy eyes flutter shut, sleep drifting you away into the night.

****

_Who is this? 3:16 A.M_

His eyes stared at the conversation on his cellphone before tossing it behind him somewhere on the bed. He ran a hand through his long hair and huffed frustratedly. He asked you out but had no idea what to do since it was blurted out in the spur of the moment. Mentally scowling himself Kylo laid back and sighed, his dark eyes burning a hole into the ceiling above him.

"Reports of this masked crusader just keeps pouring in." The anchorman announced with a fake glee, he would have turned off the T.V but it would be quiet. Silence didn't settle well with him, it only brought forth unwanted thoughts of his uncle.

Kylo brought his phone off from the bed and in front of his face, he flipped through his contacts and stopped at the name of his former lover.

Rey.

****

"(Y/n)"

You groaned loudly and flipped onto your stomach, pulling your blankets over your head.

"(Y/n)!"

Lauren shouted and pulled the sheets off of your body, immediate sunlight harshly shone directly in your eyes. You swore but eventually sat up right to glare at Lauren.

"Where are my keys? And why aren't you up yet it's nearly 1 in the afternoon me and Matt got shopping do!" You zoned her out after the first few orders she barked and rubbed your temples. "(Y/n) are you listening to me?" Lauren propped her hands on her hips and gave you a scolding look. "Why are you waking me up so early?

Suddenly a phone landed on your lap, the screen displaying a text by someone you presumed was Kylo. The same unknown number that texted you late last night.

_I've changed the time. Be ready by 6.  9:34 A.M_

You felt your face pale at the text and then heat up soon after once you realized that Lauren went through your phone. Not only that you had to tell her about how to car was towed away last night.

"It's not a date, it's just business and the car......" You trailed off to bite your lip in an attempt to quell the guilt rising in your gut. "It got towed last night." You muttered out as fast as you could, you expected her to yell or cuss but she gave you a confused look.

"What are you talking about its outside." She shook her head and chuckled before walking away with your blankets still in hand. It was your turn to give her a confused look. You scrambled to your feet and peeked out the window to see that it was sitting in its usual parking spot. Then it hit you.

"It's 1 in the afternoon?!"

****

Since you had a couple hours to spare, Lauren suggested you go out with her and Matt to the new mall strip just a few streets away. You took one look at your hair and decided that maybe visiting the salon wouldn't be so bad, or getting a new outfit; you were borrowing from Lauren after all.

You gnawed your inner cheek and waited anxiously for Matt to make his first appearance. Lauren would go on and on about how gorgeous or adorable he was, which surprised you since she only went for the rougish type. "There he is (y/n)!" She exclaimed excitedly, you turned your head to meet with familiar brown eyes, but softer and less dark. You would've thought it were Kylo himself if it wasn't for the mop of blonde curls hanging loosely off of his head, not to mention his retro glasses that adorned his long nose.

You had to admit he was gorgeous.

He entered the cars backseat and gave Lauren a genuine smile, soon after turning his attention to you. "Hi, I'm Matt. Matt solo." He said with a smile and extended hand, you returned his gesture and introduced yourself. "Say you look exactly like-" "Kylo Ren." He cut you off and shook his head softly "We're brothers actually, he's older though." You gawked at him and looked to your friend with an open mouth "You didn't bother to tell me?" The blonde only smirked and looked at Matt through the mirror.

****

The entire car ride was you asking one question after another, the more answers you got the more questions arose in your head. Why was there no mention of Kylo having brothers? Why was Matt broke and not rich like Kylo? Why were you thinking about Kylo?

You swallowed a dry spit and stared at your reflection in the hairdressers mirror, your face was pale and sweaty. "So darling tell me, cut or style?" The man asked with a sassy smirk and tilt of his head, his blue eyes gazing all over your flustered figure. "Whatever works?" You questioned shyly but it only made the man smile darkly, that frightened you a lot. "Say. No. More."

****

An hour later and Oliver - the name of the hair stylist- had finally turned you over in the chair to give you a peek at his finished work. You gasped and touched it lightly, afraid to ruin it if you weren't delicate with it. "Oh yes (y/n) I know, it is beautiful." He hummed and looked at you "just like you."

Oliver licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a dark voice full of malice "yes indeed. She is beautiful." Your eyes widened at the familiar somber sound and just as you expected your eyes laid upon an angry looking Kylo Ren. "Oh, I um." Oliver coughed awkwardly and excused himself to the cash till to get your bill ready. "Why did you have to have him cut your hair." Kylo demanded with crossed arms, you shivered under the cold of his glare "w-why not? It's just a hair cut..." Kylo huffed and yanked you by the arm to the till, he wasn't rough but you thought it wasn't really necessary. He paid for your haircut and stormed off with you in tow, you apologized briefly to Oliver but it only made Kylo's grip tighten.

Once you were a good distance from the hair salon Kylo released your hand and turned to face you. He was still brooding about Oliver flirting with you, well at least what he thought since your innocent mind perceived it as a compliment. "Did you enjoy his flirtatious attitude?" Kylo asked with flushed cheeks "He was not flirting with me it was just a compliment." You retorted with less confidence then Kylo, your answer made him scoff in disbelief "does the attention of men get you excited? If so I could give you all the attention you need!" He argued with dark red cheeks, it surprised you greatly that his sudden outburst was caused by jealousy. "Why do you care that he flirted with me?" You dared to ask but the question made Kylo realized his place, he turned swiftly and walked away while shouting the time to meet over his shoulder.

"(Y/n)!" You turned to see Lauren and Matt walking towards you with both hands full of bags. "Your hair looks amazing!" Your friend squealed happily and pulled a loose strand away to marvel at it. Matt seemed to nod in approval and gave you a thumbs up when you turned to look at him. You turned back to see Kylo already gone, he was truly a mystery.

****

"Did you tell Kylo I was here with the both of you?" Matt choked on his fountain drink and wiped his damp chin. "Excuse me?" He gave you a weird look and shook his head after he processed what you had said "I haven't spoken to Kylo since our mothers party" You bit your lips and drummed your fingers against the table. "I see."

Kylo Ren certainly was a man of mystery.

****

6 O'clock was nearing by the time Lauren finished applying light coats of makeup on you. You didn't tell her about the Kylo incident after asking Matt about him, Matt seemed to know something as well but left you in the dark about it. His brown eyes looked distant and lost after you brought it up, but why?

"And there we have it! Oh gosh (y/n) You are so pretty!" Lauren cooed whilst grabbing your cheeks and pinching them softly. "Ow!!" You rubbed your now reddened cheeks and grumbled cruises with each step to the bathroom. The moment you laid eyes on the vertical mirror a gasp left your lips, you couldn't even recognize yourself. "Kylo is going to love this." Lauren chided as she leaned against the door frame with Matt standing right behind her "He will." Matt said with a firm nod before removing himself to living room.

Suddenly you heard the door buzzer go off. Matt answered it, it seemed since he yelled out that it was Kylo waiting for you downstairs. "Is it too late to back out now?" You laughed nervously as the anxious feeling returned to your gut "You are going to be fine (y/n) now get out of here!" She shooed you out of the washroom and to the door while handing you a coat and handbag. You tried to talk her out of letting you go on a date with your boss but for some reason Lauren was acting suspicious, her and Matt both.

A blast of cool spring wind hit your exposed legs the moment you opened the door of your apartment, you cringed at it slightly and peeked up to see a surprised Kylo Ren. His plush lips formed an 'O' shape while his one brow was raised, the familiar feeling of his eyes scanning you up and down were added with a murmured "wow" escaping his lips. "You look stunning." He said while moving out of the way for you to enter the car door "thank you..." You said shyly and entered with a gloved hand covering your mouth.

The drive was silent save for the background music playing on the radio, other than that no words were spoken. "I was going to take you to a fashion show for reference but I can see now you don't need it." He announced while driving down a turnpike that lead to the next city beside yours. You gave him an offended look at his words and turned up the music a little louder, much to his displeasure.

Kylo drove with a stern face, one hand on the wheel and the other on his arm rest. Nothing could have made it any more awkward than it already was, that's what you thought until the car blew a tire just near a shady looking motel on the interstate. Great.

Kylo was outside assessing the damage and yelling at someone on his phone while running a hand through his hair repeatedly until it became disheveled.  You couldn't help but stare at his unkempt look, he was utterly captivating when not dressed to the boot in non wrinkled clothing. For a moment his gaze met yours and you could see a little hint of a smirk play across his lips, until he turned his back on you to continue yelling into his phone.

"Get in the driver's seat and put it on neutral." He commanded through the open window, not moving away until you did as he asked. It was very awakrd but it smelt musky, a natural earthy scent that held you in a trance until Kylo spoke up again "press the brake and shift into neutral." You nodded and focused on your task as much as you could while Kylo pushed the car from the driver's door, you steering it into a parking space of the motel. You were impressed at his strength, you hadn't expected him to be this strong.

"So what's the plan now?"

Kylo glanced at you and frowned.

"We're sleeping here."

It seemed like a regular occurrence now that you met Kylo, but every time he was involved your face would be drained of all colour. The thought of sharing a bed with him was kind of interesting, that is u til you remembered how inexperienced you were; that and the fact that he was also your boss.

"I'll sleep on the floor, you can get the bed." Kylo looked at you and to the crumby bed that laid in the middle of the room. It may have been stayable back in its prime days but now it was a shit hole, a getaway for cheating husband's and drugged up nobody's. Tonight however it was you and Kylo's temporary shared quarters until his personal mechanic would come to the rescue. You had asked him why he didn't ask any other repair shops but he stated that his tires were a very unique kind of brand that only his mechanic had spares of.  Typical you thought with an eye roll.

"I don't trust you sleeping on the floor." You said with a cringe while looking at the sketchy stained carpet floor. The bed wasn't in good shape but less likely to be as filthy as the floor, in fact none of them looked like a good option at this point. He would have called a cab as well if it wasn't for the fact that you were a few miles from both cities and, they did not drive that far out of their limits.

"Are you sure?" He stood near the box tv awkwardly and looked at the double bed you were currently sitting on. Sure he was quiet thin but he tended to cuddle, not that he noticed of course since he was also a heavy sleeper.  "I'd feel much safer if it were you taking the first shot instead of me." Kylo smirked at your joke and nodded, his soft tangled ebony locks moving with his head. "Okay."

You turned off the tacky 80's looking desk lamp and laid on your side of the bed while facing Kylo's back. He had turned off the room lights just minutes ago and let you remove any jewelry before going to bed, now here you both lay in a crappy motel. This was truly a date to remember you thought with a small laugh that made Kylo turn to face you. "What's so funny?" He asked from the darkness of the room, you could tell her was close since his breath spread across your face; warming your cheeks and making you blush.

"I was just thinking that this was a date to remember." Kylo remained silent after you admitted the truth, maybe you shouldn't have told him after all. "Oh fuck it." He said with a husky voice and pulled you into a strong embrace.

His plush lips moved roughly against yours in a dance of passion, catching you by complete surprise. He continued to assault your lips while you struggled to keep up with his skilled kiss, it was the first time you had ever kissed a man and oh the pleasure had you feeling as light as air. You broke the kiss to allow yourself a breath but Kylo only pulled you back, biting your lip and slipping his tongue in the moment you parted them. It was hot and heavy but you didn't mind, in fact you moaned right into his mouth each time he conquered your tongue and explored where ever he wanted. Minutes had passed and he finally broke away, both of you panting for air in the silent dark room.

"Goodnight (y/n)." Kylo said softly and shifted on his back, you did the same and stared at where the ceiling was "Goodnight Kylo." A sense of bliss fluttering in your stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my hardest not to write the smut scenes yet.
> 
> It's more of a slow burn romance than smut because honestly this is based off 50 shades of grey after all. 
> 
> Yes I have decided to make a creepy stalking Ren because imagine him being really obsessed with you and what not. I mean Adam Driver is hot as hell and I do respect his wife because she is one lucky lass.
> 
> Again leave me some feedback and thanks for leaving kudos as well as reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Harsh blinding light peered through your half opened eyelids. The sensation was irritating and made you grumble profanities about how bright it was. The events of last night never crossing your mind as sleep begged you to crawl back.

Taking sleep instead of a grumpy awakening, you turned to the right and tried pulling on your usual pillow that always laid there. Except this time is wasn't a plush pillow you met with, it was smooth skin with strands of hair decorating it. You petted the smooth surface until a giggle erupted from the person laying next to you.

The blood in your veins burned as the beat of your heart caused the organ to drum against your chest. You opened your eyes instantly to see the sculpted abdomen you had been petting. Curled hair trailed down under black slacks, you didn't dare to think about where it lead to. 

"Did you have a good sleep?" 

His voice was raspy in a good way, mellow and calm. It soothed your panicked nerves but only sped up your pulse. You couldn't speak but nodded, not once meeting his gaze that surely rested on you. 

"Look at me." He said softly and shifted to prop himself on his left side, presenting you with a pleasant view of his masculine body. 

You were lost in a daze that you forgot what he had said and continued to savour the sight. Kylo didnt take this well and brought his free hand to grab your chin, forcing you to look at him properly. Once again you avoided his gaze and defied him. 

"(Y/n)." At the sound of your name you flicked your eyes to meet his briefly until his lips begged for your attention. You couldn't help the way your lips dried so you licked them, not intentionally though but more out of habit. 

It felt like a dream, maybe it was. 

Kylo took your actions as an invitation and moved closer, inching his way to your lips. 

He whispered your name in his morning voice that sounded god awful sexy, it was moving too fast but neither one of you cared to stop it.

That is until someone knocked loudly on the door, startling you both. Kylo pulled away and groaned loudly in irritation "what?!" His sudden raise in tone made you flinch back due to surprise.

"It's me dude. Do you want your tire fixed or not?" The man yelled through the door.

Taking it as a chance you excused yourself to the bathroom to clean up as Kylo talked to the man. You had no idea where you were or what had happened the night before. The moment you closed the bathroom door you locked it and rushed to the mirror. Your hair was tousled from sleep, mascara smeared from rubbing your face against the pillows or, against Kylo's forearms. 

With nothing else to do you splashed your heated face to wake up a bit more, only then did you recall last night. You had made out with your boss and not only that, you had slept with him in the same bed. The thoughts alone made you blush furiously.

The sound of a door knob jiggling brought you from your thoughts. 

"(Y/n)?" Kylo murmured on the other side, his voice calm and dark with a hint of worry. 

"I'll be right out." You said reassuringly but Kylo already managed a way to open the door. He peered his head in through the crack, long black hair blocking out most of his face as he did so. It should have scared you that he intruded on your personal space but then again you weren't doing anything embrassing, but then again. 

"We're leaving now. Poe fixed the tire so I'll take you home." He stated plainly and pulled away for you to exit the bathroom "after lunch of course." 

"Lunch?" 

"It's already 11:30" 

Your lips thinned as you sucked them in, you only nodded your head and left the motel room. The bright sun made you raise a hand to your eyes, shielding them away from it's unforgiving light.

****

Lunch went by without any conversation or events. In fact it was rather boring for your tastes but you couldn't complain since it was free food. 

You had thought about initiating a conversation but, Kylo looked like he was in a bad mood. His eyes were looking anywhere but you, it confused you greatly as to why he was suddenly sulking. You couldn't recall much that you could've done to upset him, then again Phasma did mention his chemical imbalance. 

Lost in thought you stared down st Kylo's plate of food, for him though it looked like you wanted some. He moved to cut a piece of his waffles and quickly speared the cake. Kylo then shoved the sweet syrupy waffle into your mouth, laughing at how you gagged from nearly choking. 

"What the hell?!" You said dryly, wiping away drool and syrup from the corner of your mouth. 

"Well you wouldn't stop staring at it, I just thought you wanted some." His tone was flat but the amusement twinkling in his eyes told you he was far from bored. Then his face twisted in a serious expression as he leaned over the table. 

On instinct you flinched back and almost fell but a strong sturdy hand held onto your shoulder, pulling you close. Kylo smirked at the redness of your cheeks "I'd much rather have you choking on something else." He whispered seductively in your ear and placed a gentle kiss to your earlobe before moving back to his side of the table.

*click*

Neither one of you noticed that somebody was watching in the background.

You couldn't notice since you had your face tucked down, the blood now rushing to your ears at his comment. Kylo too was busy focusing on your reaction, relishing in the innocent blush you had.

****

The moment you stepped foot into your apartment with Kylo in tow -much to your protest-, a horrifying sight beheld you. 

Lauren and Matt were lounging naked on the couch, basking in their after sex glow. Immediately you shielded your eyes, hiding your face into Kylo's broad chest.

"Matt?" Kylo scrunched his nose, not even a bit phased by their nakedness.

"Oh hey." The blonde replied, moving quickly to cover Lauren up with the throw pillow. "(Y/n) Get your boyfriend out of here! I'm naked!" Lauren screeched with red cheeks, pulling Matt back over her body. 

You missed the small smirk that ghosted over Kylo's lips at Laurens accusation. 

Him? Your boyfriend? More like soul mate. He thought with a mischievous grin. 

"Oh my God L! He's not my boyfriend!" And just like that his smile faded. 

****

When the dust settled and both Matt and Lauren had their clothes on, you said your goodbyes. 

"I'll call you later babe." Matt cooed as he planted kisses all along Laurens cheek, making her giggle uncontrollably. While they displayed affection you and Kylo stood by awkwardly, waiting for them to be done.

Kylo wanted to coo at you too but then again you weren't actually his, but he wouldn't mind if you were. 

"I'll see you at work within the next few days. Keep my files neatly tucked away in the bottom left corner of my desk." Kylo listed off the things you needed to do since Phasma wouldn't be in all week, neither would he. 

"The wedding is this Friday so I won't be back until Monday next week. Be a good girl (y/n)." He added with a wink. 

Just like that, he left your apartment and you with a gawking expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way longer than I liked, that and the fact that it's shorter but oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add some spice to the mix. This chapter is dedicated to my nan because her soap operas inspired it. She is the greatest gift and I highly suggest not watching the shape of water with your nan.

You were quick to work in the morning. Of course as always, Monday was groggy and absolutely energy draining. The entire course of it left you lounging on the couch in a messy bundle. A blue cotton blanket covering your half naked body as you had long since shed your work clothes.

"What do you think? The red lace or silky yellow?" Lauren asked while holding up two different kinds of lingerie. Your eyes nearly bulged out at the sight of them "there's barely anything to wear!" You flushed at the idea of what Lauren would look like in it. "That's the point (y/n)."

Thinking for a moment you pointed at the red lace "I think Matt would love that one." Lauren grinned like a maniac and motioned for you to scoot over. Reluctantly you did, your blanket falling out of your grasp and revealing your loose outdated nightgown. Her smile now flat at the sight of it.

"Oh good god."

"What? They're comfortable!" You argued with a heated face, embarrassed at the fact you were wearing your grandmother's many year old gown.

"Listen honey." Lauren paused and smiled "I don't even have the words to say anything." She snickered while shaking her head "I mean what will Kylo say when he sees you wearing that?"

"There's nothing going on between us! He's my boss." You groaned out, running your hands through your hair in frustration. It seemed that no matter how times you told her nothing went on during your "date" she just couldn't get the message. Technically speaking some things did happen during that night, but you wouldn't tell her a thing.

"Yeah because a boss totally takes his employee on a date, sleeps in the same bed as her and sends her expensive clothes." You froze at her last sentence and turned your head slowly to look at her.

"Clothes?" The blonde nodded and smiled while pointing towards the table. You had assumed those were hers when you got home, though now it did seem odd that she wasn't parading around in them.

You slowly stood up and made your way to the bold white bags, studying the name Kenobi on them. "Kenobi?" It was familiar but still foggy in your mind so with caution you fished out a silky pair of shorts and instantly dropped them. The name Kenobi was that of Rey Kenobi, a famous fashion designer from the Europeans. "I'm pretty jealous (y/n)." Lauren chimed from the living area, although her grin told you otherwise.

Once again risking it you carefully pulled out all of the items from the bags,  setting them down on the table. When you finally pulled out a short tan robe, a letter fell as it unfolded. Suspicious as it may seem, you wasted no time in opening the letter.

_Since we missed the fashion show on our date, I thought these would make up for it._

_I hope to see you in them soon_  
  
_K.R.S_

You hadn't taken a clear look at the clothing but soon you realized that they were all lingerie or night wear. "What do they look like?" Lauren peeked her head from behind, resting her chin on your shoulder. You hadn't realized that she moved from the couch.

In that moment her scream of joy was the only thing going through your head, since she was literally right next to your ear. "He wants you! Ohhh he so wants you." She sucked in a breath and began jumping up and down in excitement.

Everything was spinning in your head, your stomach churning and your chest tightening at the notion. "This is nice and all but this is moving way too fast!" You grabbed all of the items and stuffed them back into the bag, then you took the bag and threw it in your coat closet.

Lauren following you and pulling the bag out while lecturing you about how rude it was. You wouldn't have it though, a relationship with your boss and someone you had just met was absolutely insane. Sure Kylo was irresistible but you had morals and Laurens encouragement was not about to change a thing.

****

"Yes. I am sorry but Mr. Ren is out of town at the moment and will not be back until the week after." Recently you had found your job being more about answering the phone, rather than filing reports and rescheduling meetings. Kylo had messaged you that soon after Phasmas and Huxs wedding he would be flying out to Europe for an important business meeting. This of course left you more work to do and more arguments to be held with clients.

Nobody said being an intern secretary was going to be easy.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, you barely heard it but there was no mistaking it. "Come in." You raised a brow at the sight of Kylo, what was he doing here?

"Where's Kylo?" The man asked as soon as he spotted you sitting in his chair. He was exactly like Kylo, minus the fact that his curly hair was short and he wore casual clothing. "Mr. Ren is not here today." You had to catch yourself from saying his name, since he obviously was not Kylo Ren.

The man nodded and shut the door, moving towards you with a smile "who are you and what are you doing in my little brothers chair?" He was smiling but his eyes were not. His tone was venomous and full of malice, somber and thick just like Kylos but more intimidating. You shuddered at the icy cold glare he was now directing at you.

"I'm Kylos temporary secretary (y/n)" you stood to extend a hand but he crossed his arms and looked away. "I know your name, but who are you?" He asked again without sparing you a glance "what?" His vague question slowly getting on your nerves. "Who are you to him?"

You deadpanned at him and then raised a brow "as I said early, I'm his secretary." The man scoffed before shoving a few pictures on the desk, pushing them in your view "you sound almost too sure that even I would've believed you." Now that your attention fell on the pictures, his lips upturned in a cocky smile. There on the glossy papers were you and Kylo having brunch, your head down and Kylo genuinely smiling at you.

"I don't know if you know but this is very uncommon, a boss doesn't usually eat with his secretary." He started to stalk slowly around the desk, stopping right behind you and placing his hands on your shoulders. "I don't know if you want fame, fortune or maybe even a chance to spy on our lives." His hands now rubbing your arms in an intimate manner making you gasp in shock "but stay away from Kylo, take anyone else, like me for example." His tongue was hot on your ear, slick and sickeningly seductive "No. You're wrong!" You pulled away from his grip and turned to slap him straight across his face. He followed the movement and looked away, stunned at your brazen act of defiance.

His laugh was chilling, his smile disturbing just like the wild look in his eyes. "Well, well, well I guess you're a feisty one." He laughed again and backed away with his hands posed in fake surrender "I guess this makes it all the more" he paused to drink in your body, licking his lips like a predator about to eat his prey "entertaining." The man chuckled and walked towards the door, looking back at you one last time "don't worry sweetheart, this isn't the last time you'll see of me." You trembled at his words and sat down, your legs now jelly from his visit.

Another Kylo look alike, but only this time his intentions were obviously not pure. The pictures now scattered, mocking your defense that Kylo was just your boss and nothing more. What if he didn't see it that way?

You laughed at the idea and let yourself slide down in leather chair, tired and stressed out. Kylo could have just been a really friendly employer who buys his employees lingerie and asks them on dates. You swallowed and bit your lip. Your thoughts drifting off to the kiss you shared days ago.

****

Days pass and not a word from Kylo, not that it should've mattered. Recently though you'd get to the office and find a note or coffee, exactly to your liking. You couldn't pin it as someone from the office since you didn't talk to anyone but the receptionists in front, other than that it was nobody. The odd thing too was the initials always signed at the bottom ** _'B.S'_**

It was like a mystery thriller you didn't even want to be apart of, if only you had known about all that was Kylos life. Most likely you would have been spared all this crazy mess; hell it hadn't even been more than two weeks since you've met him. Resigning wasn't an option now, possibly after Kylo returned from Europe you would.

"Knock, knock." A familiar sultry voice called from the door, you didn't even hear him enter so it scared you twice as much. "You." Since you didn't know his name this was all you could say "That's not very nice." He glared at you from his spot at the door but it quickly turned into an innocent "Oh but I didn't tell you my name after all, so it's my bad." He smirked before striding to the desk and placing a coffee cup on it. Eerily resembling the one you've been getting recently "what is your name?" You hoped it wasn't who you thought it was "Ben. Ben Solo." His signature smirk displaying across his face at your realization "Oh."

Ben slid a finger across the black tinted glass on the desk and onto your hand, tugging at the fabric of your suit. "Today is Friday isn't it? Phasma and Hux are probably already saying their vows. Gazing into each other's eyes." You looked up at him with a confused look, not getting the point of his speech "falling in love, planning their future." Ben grunted and laughed at the little scene he had created verbally "marriage is a fucking joke, don't you agree (y/n)?" Not wanting to be apart of his sick game you ignored him, returning yourself to filing reports and such. He didn't like this of course and purposely tipped the coffee over, it's contents spilling all over the papers; staining them a dirty mocha brown. "What the fuck?!" You pulled away and stood up, grabbing any files not caught up in the spill. "What is your problem?" You spat through gritted teeth.

Ben rolled his eyes and pulled on your wrist, practically hoisting you over the desk in one swoop. "Shut up and come with me." He ordered, exactly like Kylo would. "No! I will not I am fed up with-" a huge hand clamped over your mouth, shutting you up instantly as he ducked to reach your height "I find your disobedience amusing, but right now it's a little annoying." He smiled coldly and proceeded to drag you out of the office against your will.

"Goodbye mister Ben." One of the secretaries called out with a flirtatious flutter of her lashes. Ben actively ignoring her and set for the elevators with you in tow. Yet another brother of the Solo family, one as demanding as the last; save for Matt, he was polite.

****

He didn't let go of your hand until you stopped at a parked motorcycle, two helmets already strapped onto it. Taking the smaller one Ben tossed it at you and placed his own on his head. "I didn't agree to this." You stated with the helmet hanging loose at your side "Come on, live a little." He was oddly patient in your defiance this time "I don't think that's the case Ben." The brunette rolled his eyes again and took the helmet from your hands, shoving it on your head and clipping the buckle underneath your chin. "There." He didn't even give you a chance to say anything as he placed a hand on the small of your back, leading you to the bike with glee. "Ben, no I'm serious please stop."

You tried to beg, eventually though you gave up and climbed on the back since Ben wasn't taking no for an answer. His persistence now getting on your nerves in a hostile kind of way. "Hold on tight." That you did, the moment his bike roared to life you two sped off into the busy streets of rush hour; avoiding all vehicles by moving through open spaces between the many vehicles.

Upon reaching your destination, you instantly ripped off your helmet and ran for the doors of the cafe; rushing towards the restrooms due to motion sickness. Ben chuckled at the sight of your pale face and worried eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights he thought sickly. "How was the ride?" He glanced at you the moment you made your way to him in his seat. "I'm going home." You muttered annoyingly and tried to walk away but Ben tugged on your wrist "at least have something to eat or drink, on me." Thinking it over for a moment maybe water wouldn't be so bad right now, the wind blowing in your face kind of dried out your throat. "Fine but I'm walking home once I'm done." Ben smiled and let go of your wrist to let you sit in the seat opposite to him.

"You know I wasn't sure when I first seen you but I have to say, Kylo really doesn't have bad taste in women after all." You rolled your eyes and pulled out your phone, ignoring his presence right now was much needed. Ben frowned, keeping his mouth shut until the waitress arrived to take your orders "just water please." You smiled at her kindly and then looked back to your phone, texting Lauren for help but no reply. "why don't you join me for dinner tonight?" You looked up from the screen to Ben and grimaced "no thanks." Ben smirked "pretty please? I mean if you could have lunch with Kylo you surely wouldn't mind eating dinner with me?" You slammed a fist on the table and glared at him "There is nothing going on between me and Kylo!" Without another word you stormed out of the cafe and away from Ben Solo.

****

You spent the rest of the day moping around in your apartment, mentally and physically from your time with Ben. Lauren already did not like him as well, her nose scrunched upwards the entire time you told her about it. "The oldest brother finally makes a scene, you know Matt told me that he's been out of picture ever since Kylo and Rey broke up." The news was new to you so you were shocked and gave her a wide eyed looked "Kylo Ren and Rey Kenobi dated?" Lauren nodded and bit her lip, something she only did when the news was bad "they were engaged actually but Rey had an affair the day after he proposed." She smiled sympathetically while brushing the blue blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders.

"I still have those clothes from Monday, you know in case you change your mind." Her hopeful suggestion made you smile and think about your boss, even though you shouldn't have been. "Maybe, but don't get your hopes up." Lauren clapped her hands and giggled happily "Okay!" You shouted the moment she started chanting nonsense about a childhood rhyme, one that involved kissing in a tree.

Until Kylo would return, you had no choice but to hold out against work and his annoying elder brother. How did things get this far out of control? All you wanted was a good job to buy a new laptop and hopefully pay off your student debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no hero. I put my bra on one boob at a time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry, it took me nearly 5 months to write this little bit. But hey a chapter's a chapter!

Saturday morning started off gloomy. Thick grey rain clouds cluttered the sky, pouring down on the concrete without mercy.  You watched the droplets of rain string together and drip down your window, the liquid leaving a trail as it did so.

Your day was slow and boring, but you spent the entire time thinking of everything and anything. If Lauren hadn't left with Matt on a date, then maybe you wouldn't have been so bored. Gazing out the window wasn't doing much for you, the amount of couples walking about was astonishing.

It left you feeling a little lonely but so far the only guys you seemed to have dated were trying to get in your pants. The whole sex ordeal wasn't exactly exciting so you opted for abstenace and masturbation. In fact you were so inexperienced that you only realized now, your first kiss was shared with Kylo.

You sighed heavily and moved away from the window, moving across your room to the door. It would be a lie if you said that you weren't interested in him, but because of him you now had two problems on hand. Trying not to fall for him -since he was your boss- and ignoring his imposing older brother.

As soon as those thoughts fogged your mind you shook your head and groaned. Why was god making your life so hard?

****

An hour passes by and you were still left without anything to do. You had cleaned after Lauren left and all of your work was at the office, all thanks to Ben and his pushy attitude. You tried to watch tv but nothing interested you enough to keep it on, Netflix wasn't an option because your Wi-Fi was currently cut due to delayed payments.

You walked through the living room and came across the note that Kylo had sent you along with the lingerie a few days ago. Then an idea popped into your head, since Lauren wasn't home It couldn't hurt to try them on. Deciding that would be your afternoon entertainment, you dug through Laurens room and found the white bag.

A majority of the lingerie made you yelp in embarrassment, the exposure was indeed sexual and intimate. Separating the sexy ones from the "normal" ones, you then began to try on the short robe. It was silky and smooth against your semi naked body, the length of it cutting off right below your crotch; leaving much to the imagination until you bent over.

You twirled around in the robe and giggled as it fluttered around your body, barely exposing your womanhood. You were so caught up in the robe that you failed to notice Lauren watching you from the door.

"Kylo really knows his stuff." You shrieked and covered your front patch with the end of the robe and your hand. Lauren chuckled and walked in your room, looking at all the pieces of lingerie spread out on your bed. "Can you imagine (y/n), actually no scratch that." She grinned and picked up a beige bra with black lace, moving it side to side in front of your face "Can you believe that Kylo Ren is interested in you?" You rolled your eyes and sat down on the bed, Lauren copying your actions.

You huffed and brushed a strand of hair away from your eyes, frustrated with these constant thoughts clouding your head. "I can't deny that I like him but L, he's my boss and that isn't exactly professional." Heaving another heavy sigh you looked down at your hairy legs "besides, Phasma said that Kylo likes his private life and business life separate. So if I'm his secretary permanently then how can I be his....partner." Lauren bit her lip and shrugged "I don't know."

You gave her a sideways smile and shooed her out of the room, telling her you wanted to change back into something less revealing.

**********

The jets engines were humming loudly as Kylo stepped into the aircraft. His hair smoothed back and suit slightly wrinkled from sitting in the limo for an hour. The wedding was perfect if not uncomfortable, his mother was there of course, along side his sister in law -more like ex fiance-. Her husband, was nowhere to be seen. Though he was slightly grateful for that, even a little unnerved in fact.

He sat in the leather seat and allowed his lanky figure to slump down. His position awkward but comfortable.

It had been a week since he last saw you and honestly it was terrifying how much this affected him. The moment he laid eyes on you he knew, you were perfect and one of his greatest desires. He didn't miss the slight prickles of hair on your arms and legs the first time you met either, obviously indicating that you shaved instead of waxing. The kiss you shared was sloppy, and he knew you were very inexperienced because of how you stiffened the moment he laid his lips on yours. Just the thought of you put a smile on his face, a thing nobody could do so easily.

Kylo stood from his seat and stuck his head in the cockpit "Take me back home, there's something I left behind." Kylo ordered the pilot. The man just nodded his head and began speaking into his headset, something about changing course.

Deep down Kylo knew you would love to see the world, and maybe one day if all went well he would give it to you.

*******

The cafe smelt like coffee and bleach from the new employee being put out on cleaning duty. The smell intoxicating in the worst kind of way, but you didn't complain because you nearly froze walking there just for hot chocolate.

It usually didn't take long so you waited patiently, the smell of freshly baked muffins making your stomach grumble underneath the thick rain coat you were wearing. Derek, your usual server, took notice and stuffed one in a bag before tossing it to you and handing you a cup. You thanked him and made your way out of the cafe, bumping into a stiff orange mass of something.

"(Y/n)?" You looked up to see a huddled Matt, his glasses fogged from burying his face in the thick blue scarf he wore. You smiled at the sight, everything he wore looked as though they were from his father's prime days. "Hey Matt, what's with the get up?" The blonde looked down at himself and then around at the people who wore thinner coats and sweaters. "Oh um, I get sick easy during this time. Allergies." Just like you thought, Matt was the sensitive one out of the triplets. You shared a small chat before you moved out of the way and said your goodbyes.

The walk back to your apartment was going to be a cold one now that your hot chocolate was just liquid chocolate. But it was fine, at least the bitter wind was moist and not frozen.

The entire day passed by with you laying in bed, thinking of all the work that was to be done tomorrow. You turned over and an awful stench hit your nose as soon as you lifted your arm. Showering in the morning would have to suffice because sleep beckoned you to not leave bed.

*******

_"(Y/n)." His voice was husky. "(Y/n), babe." He murmured a lustful endearment into your ear while his tongue traced every curve. You couldn't reply, something hard and circular was jammed into your mouth. "Oh, how long are you gonna make me wait?" He growled into your ear, now nipping at it with gentle bites._

_You withered in delight, the actions of him making you needy. He noticed your movements and chuckled softly. "When will you let me ravish you?" He teased with a slight pout in his voice. You bucked up in the air, his callused hands featering down your naked body._

_Slowly he snaked them around your legs, spreading them so he could slot himself in between. You tried to call his name but the object still lodge in your mouth prevented you. It left you at his mercy "let me have you, worship you, love you." He said before entering you with a fast thrust._

****

"Kylo!" You screamed, followed by a loud moan. The bright white blinding you provided your froggy mind with an answer. It was just a dream.

A nice dream, you thought defeatedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sveral days into the week and suffice to say, you were pleased to have no signs of Ben around. The lack of Kylo though was very odd. 

"Good morning miss (l/n)." One of the receptionists greeted as soon as you exited the elevator. "Goodmorning." You reply back with a wry smile. A new receptionist? Upon closer inspection they were all new faces, much to your confusion.

Carrying on your way to Kylo's office, you thought how empty it was without him. How much you actually missed him despite the lack of a close connection. No. You two were definitely connected in a sort of physical way, it was obvious you held an attraction to his body. Was he attracted to yours? 

Sucking in your bottom lip as you entered the office, you were caught off guard when Kylo turned to face you. 

"K-kylo!" For some strange reason you almost called him his majesty. He didn't look that far from it however. You didn't think about it too long when he smiled a toothy grin. 

Boyish and distracting. It made your heart speed up dramatically.

"Good job (y/n). I've read through all of these reports and I must say." Kylo put down one of the folders and rose from his plush seat. "I'm very impressed." His facial expression turns back into the usual stoic facade, then anger at the thought of something.

 

He maneuvers his way around the chic desk and takes long strides until he's in arms length. His brown eyes staring a hole into your middle forhead. 

"Why didn't you tell me Ben was here?" The way he said it made cold chills run down your spine.

Opting to look down at his leather shoes only served to make him angrier "(y/n), look at me." Reluctantly you obeyed him, another shiver running through you at how close he had leaned over.

"I-I didn't know that I had tell you...." 

"He isn't someone you'd want to hang around with. I had to replace my receptionists because of this!" Ruffling his long locks he grit his teeth "stay away from him. He isn't good for you (y/n)." 

Feeling a little peeved at his order you looked into his eyes and frowned "I didn't know that being your personal assistant meant you control who I can and can't talk to!" You instantly regretted this. 

Kylo's nostrils flared, his eyes bright with hatred. "He's a manipulative prick! He stole something from me and now he's hanging around you!" In a fit of rage Kylo banged his arms on either side of you, scaring you in the process. 

You trembled, sinking down the door with a face of pure terror. Kylo realized his mistake and lowered himself until he rested his head against yours.

His breathing was labored, obviously he was trying to calm himself down. The look on his face was that only of hurt as he recalled memories of the past. You wouldn't know what they were however, he didn't bother to explain himself.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. 

Kylo pulled away from you and opened the other door, letting himself out without another word. While you stood there in shock, fear, and most definitely confusion.

This wasn't how you thought today would go at all. Not in a million years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler for now. Sorry for the long pause guys life is a total shit fest so I hope you understand. Thanks for the kudos btw I really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches.

Stepping into the elevator doors after clocking out. You spun around to see a hand stopping the trolley from closing. 

His honey brown eyes bore into your own, seizing any ability to make a move. Not that you could run out of the small compact box, his width blocked the whole entryway. 

How unfortunate for you to be stuck in his presence after what happened earlier in the day. 

Kylo gave you a once over and turned away. His shoulders tensed as he struggled to contain himself. 

"I'm sorry." His thick voice cut through the silence. You visibly flinched in surprise, but luckily he did not see it. 

"I want to make it up to you." Turning his body to the side, he leaned back on the black steel wall. His eyes flicked side to side as he studied your expression. 

Without a word you nodded, willing to listen if not talk. Depending on how he was going to "make it up" to you. 

"Come to my house, I'll treat you to dinner. No fancy restaurants, just us." Thinking it over you bit your lip, hesitant to answer. Kylo's eyes cast downward to your mouth, narrowing in slightly. 

"You have a personal chef or?" Kylo immediately broke out of his trance at your question and smiled. His features soft for once. 

"Believe it or not (y/n), but I can actually cook." Raising a skeptical brow you gave him a snort. You didn't doubt him, anyone can cook. You just felt a little challenging at the moment after being scared to death this morning by the same guy.

He wasn't going to win you back that easily. If he could make a dinner enough to have you moaning in delight at the taste. Then maybe you would consider bestowing him with your good graces. 

"Okay." 

Kylo gave you a boyish grin once again, his eyes sparkling in the light as the elevator doors opened; gesturing you to go first. 

Giving a polite nod you did just that. 

*******

 

Lauren freaked out when you asked her for help. Insisting something more casual than fashionable. She went on about appealing to him in a more provocative way. Or in her words. 

"Unveiling the forbidden fruit." 

Whatever that meant.

Settling for second best however, she managed to squeeze you into a matching bikini and bra that Kylo bought you a few weeks back. She prayed outloud that you'd come back commando. 

Instinctively you smacked her shoulder for such talk.

When the time finally came for your dinner, you internally screamed the entire cab ride there. Unsure of what to expect once you arrived. 

"So, you uh know this Mr. Ren personally huh? Are you like his girlfriend?" The cab driver piqued up, lowering the volume of his radio. He eyeballed you from his rearview mirror, cold hazel orbs watching you and the road. 

You gave him a fake laugh and swated your hand at the thought. "What on earth gives you that idea?"

The man chuckled and shook his head. "He doesn't exactly send a personal driver unless it's someone important." Feeling a blush heat your cheeks, you looked out to the busy streets. Cars passing or businesses glowing in fluorescent lights was all you could see.

"I guess you could say that I'm a friend?" Shrugging nonchalantly you just continued to stare out of the window. Feeling no need to look at his expression, knowing full well he was satisfied with that answer.

Comfortable silence settled in the cab as the driver tuned into a classic rock station. Occasionally drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. 

He pulled into a long stretch. The shrubs hiding whatever it was that laid in the middle. There was gates a few ways down the dirt road but they opened automatically for the car. 

The old man looked at you one last time before he stopped at the front door of Kylos house. More like mansion actually. He gripped the empty front passenger seat and turned his torso to look at you properly before you left. His smile warm and welcoming.

"That boy could use a friend." Was all the man said before he hurried you out of his vehicle and sped off.

The car ride gave you a distraction from the nerves that built up during the time you spent getting ready. Though being outside Kylos house only increased them to the point of physical nausea. 

"No backing out now." You murmur anxiously. 

The doorbell was loud and obnoxious, perhaps that was the point since the house wasn't exactly small. It echoed for a bit until the dark Mahogany door was flung open. Kylo standing on the otherside with an apron wrapped snugly around him. He moved out of the way, not willing to keep you out in the chilly night any longer. 

"You came." He stated with exasperation. You gave him a confused smile and took off your boots. 

"Why wouldn't I? My boss is actually cooking for me." Kylo laughed wholeheartedly and led you to the dinning room after he placed your coat on a rack. 

"Welcome to my humble home. Please feel free to look around." He announced animatedly. Certainly you agreeing to come over for a home cooked meal boosted his mood. 

It was kind of heart warming to say the least that he was willing to go this far for you. None of your ex boyfriends had ever been this chivalrous. Though Kylo wasn't your boyfriend, he was your boss. And this was a friendly dinner, to make up for bad behaviour. Between an employer, and his employee. In his house, at night. 

Friendly dinner. You reminded yourself again. 

 

Wandering around the connected dinning and livingroom. You marveled at the amount of degrees adorning the wall. Sure there were a few pictures of him with peopld here and there. Nothing too out of place, until a wide frame came into view.

There was 6 kids lined up together, holding each others hands as they laughed. Starting from the right you giggled once recognizing Matt's unruly blonde hair. Next to him was a grumpy boy, most likely Kylo. Then Ben was next. There was two more kids but the one that interested you the most was the girl.

She looked wild, hair tied in a messy braid. Smile cheek hurting wide, eyes open like she was seeing the world for the first time. If you didn't know any better, you'd have figured that she was Kylo's sister. If he had one.

"Poe, Finn, and Rey." You twitched, turning around to come face to face with a solid chest. Kylo looked down at you and then back to the picture before clearing his throat.

"Dinner is ready." He mumbled.

Nodding your head, you followed after his retreating figure without another glance to the picture. 

*******

The first hour was spent with steady conversation and an amazing appetizer. Then drinking after he introduced a bottle of 14% wine. Despite the alcohol percentage, it tasted pretty sweet. 

The main course dragged on for about an hour. Both of you finishing the food just in time when a loud "ding" went off. It interrupted your laughter as he went on about how he nearly quit college to play reggie music and operate his dads business instead. He didn't get to explain what his dad did because of the oven though. He excused himself and rushed through an open door to the kitchen.

A few minutes passed with him being absent until you decided to go check on him. 

There he stood in his decked out kitchen, back hunched and shoulders square as he delicately assembled the dessert dish. He was so concentrated that he didn't hear you hop up onto the island.

Your legs dangling carelessly off the edge. The pocketed skirt riding up a bit to expose your thighs to the cold surface. You didn't think about how inappropriate you looked due to the sight of kylo.

He worked so hard to craft an elegant design of chocolate syrup onto the fluffy whip. The sponge cake absorbing most of the fruit juice when he laid them neatly beside it. Then he was done.

"What's for dessert?" You asked. 

Kylo glanced back at you. He froze at how much of your skin was exposed to him. It was sort of a decent amount but still left room for imagination.

Abandoning his masterpiece, he steadily made his way over to you. You swore he could hear how fast your heart thumped under your chest cavity. He trapped you against the island. Hands on either side of your legs while his groin rested between them. 

Friendly dinner. Friendly dinner. Friendly dinner. You repeated in your head like a mantra. 

Kylo stared at you long and hard, his steel gaze unwavering. You couldn't hide it anymore as you trembled excitedly in his grasp. 

Reaching up to his shirt collar with shaking hands. He leaned in with a slow start until you connected with the fabric.

Soft plush lips once again greedily ravaged your own. His teeth occasionally catching your bottom lip to nibble, but you refused him access. That might have been a huge mistake if you weren't so turned on by your position. His right hand trailed up and down your thigh, teasingly dipping under the hem of your skirt from time to time. 

When he tried to gain access to your mouth again, you denied him with a suppressed giggle. He growled playfully and shoved his hand up your skirt. His fingers curling around your bikini fabric before ripping them off in one swift movement. The next thing you knew he was knelt down on one knee, face just inches away from your throbbing cunt. 

He sighed at the sight and smiled.

"You." Kylo groaned out with a face of pure joy.

A loud moan bubbled out of your throat as he latched his mouth onto you. The way his tongue slithered skillfully through your slick folds made you whine in pleasure. He took your thighs in his hands and made you lay back as he stood to his full height. His grip never weakening when you arched your back involuntarily. It felt so right, the way he devoured you, the way he made you feel indescribable pleasures.

It went on for several minutes with you screaming his name, until his attentions were focused solely on your clit. Kylo suckled relentlessly on the aching bundle of nerves until you succumbed to the wicked feeling. Releasing yourself in his grasp as he groaned hoarsely at the bittersweet taste of you. 

Fluffs a white fuzz danced around your brain as you slowly came down from your high. Kylo standing above you panting, his crotch uncomfortably tight and in dire need of release. Though he knew the time wasn't right, he was lucky enough to have gotten a taste right now. 

"Best dessert I've ever had." He whispered. You gasped and pushed up on your elbows, facing him with a deep blush.

There was no embarrassment, no awkwardness. Just pure bliss at what had transpired. 

How were you gonna get work done now that the line of professionalism had just been crossed? Deciding to not ruin the moment and worry about it later. You looked to the left to see the cake sitting in all its delicious glory.

"Still got room for more?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a month to dish out a better update but in all honesty this just took me a whole 3 hours to write. 
> 
> I was inspired today after having sexual intercourse with my boyfriend. You're welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Shame. Complete and utter shame moved your body to the shower, head low and heart aching. 

You told yourself that it was strictly professional and nothing more was to come out of it. That was all a lie. From the first word spoken to each other you knew things would escalate quickly. 

You might've been a slightly inexperienced person with only 2 sexual encounters from your teenage years, but you weren't that naive. Well not exactly all the way to third base, but touching counted for something right?

Considering the fact that you hadn't tried asking him to stop with his actions. You could guess that you wanted it just as much as he did. 

You did want it. 

Lathering your hair vigorously, you thought long and hard about how the next few days would play out. Working up the nerve to enter his office without running away would take about a day. 

You had 14 hours to work up that courage.

"Fuuuuuck" you groaned out loud.

What have you gotten yourself into?

****

That courage never came so you opted for a more cowardly act.

 

Avoiding the bosses office was trickier than you thought. Most of the documents and folders you needed were tucked away in his desk, you managed to sneak around and get some work done. Not the work that was a priority however. 

Sooner or later you would have to face him, walk into his office and talk to him. 

Alternatively speaking, you could wait until he leaves for lunch or a meeting. What an assistant you were being today.

Hiding in the washroom seemed like a good thing, lunch would roll around in half an hour or so. Taking a deep breath you leaned against the sinks with a deafeated posture. 

Then your phone rang loudly in the small lavatory. The upbeat tone echoing around. 

Fishing it out of your skirt pocket you nearly dropped the small device, quickly regretting answering it. 

"My office. Now." Kylo's anger was seething through the glass screen.

Grimacing you swallowed a bundle of nerves and replied with a quick "yes sir." 

*******

You could hear him yelling at someone on the phone, even if it was muffled from the huge doors. It scared the hell out of you, but you had to go in and act professional.

Opening the door quietly you slipped through the crack and shut it carefully behind you. Kylo had his back turned to you, he was currently on the phone with what you assumed was a client. His frantic hand gestures and intense criticism making you cringe. 

"We can discuss this next week! Stick to the appointed date and we won't have to cancel this agreement again!" With that kylo hung up on the other person, his breath ragged with rage. 

"You wanted to s-see me sir?" Again, you cringed at your own voice for cracking. 

Kylo fell into his posh chair, looking at you sternly.

"Yes, an important client has extended me an invitation to their home." Inhaling from his nose, he crossed his leg over the other and smirked. 

"You're coming with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.


End file.
